Games Dean
Games Dean is a minor antagonist in the series. He is a skilled player with aspirations for greatness, and though he once held a grudge against Brian D, as of Episode 9 they seem to be on respectable terms. His name and appearance, and his personality to a degree, are all based on famous American actor James Dean. Overview Season 1 His first appearance is in Episode 1. Brian D puts on a wide-brimmed hat (the "cool hat") and introduces himself to Jenny Matrix. After a few kids make fun of his hat, he tosses it up into the air, somehow landing directly on Games Dean's head. When Jenny Matrix addresses him as Frosh(either his former gamertag, or more likely a blanket term for freshmen), he introduces himself as Games Dean and walks away with girls holding onto both of his arms. In Episode 2, Games Dean appears in Brian D's nightmare, copying the famous nope.avi meme when Brian D asks if anyone else is seeing what is happening to him. In Episode 3, Games attends Jenny's party. When Brian D gives Jenny his cake, she throws it at the crowd and it lands into Games Dean's hands. Later, Games is seated with the FPS team (Turkey, The Law, et al). He presents the cake to the FPS team, where Jenny announces that she is "coo coo for coconut." Games lies, saying "check it, I baked it for you." A gamer asks "Is this guy on the scrimmage tomorrow or what?" as a result. In Episode 4, Brian D challenges Games and his cronies to a match, (first to 5 kills). Brian D is getting crushed until Jenny Matrix shows up and kills three people. Games then shoots Brian, bringing his kill total to four. At the end, Brian grabs an AK-47 off of a dead player and he shoots at Games. As Games dodges, Brian D throws a grenade at Games Dean. It goes behind him, and Games doesn't notice. Brian then shoots Games Dean's teammate and kills her. Games Goes behind Brian, getting ready to shoot him. At that moment, the grenade explodes, and Games is killed. Brian and Jenny won the match. Games, astonished, stutters "Bu...but it was...Games time". Games leaves, saying, "This isn't over, Brian D". In Episode 5, Games, (On his web show, The Daily Dean), says that he played Brian D in a match earlier that day. Games says that he was crushing Brian, until Jenny showed up. He says he lost, but that after, Brian and Jenny were "Macking on each other". He says that Brian should watch out, because the Law might come after him. In the final episode, Games Dean takes a fondness to Brian. After the JV team assembles, Brian enters the game late. The team starts making snide comments towards Brian due to his expulsion. Games breaks it up by telling the others that he witnessed Brian's true potential in-game with Jenny. Season 2 By the next year, Games is still fairly good friends with Brian. He has a much smaller role than he did in the first season. He has lost a fair amount of weight in this time frame as well. Games becomes a member of the Varsity team after the Law scandal. In Episode 4 Brian replaces him while he is benched. to be expanded Season 3 to be added Personality Games Dean is a stereotypical bully and through his association with The Law picks on and antagonizes Brian D. In contrast to other popular students at VGHS, Games Dean is somewhat portrayed as a 50's bully in homage to James Dean and given a tough guy persona. Though for most of Season One, he is an antagonist to Brian D and acts like the Law in a lot of ways, in Episode 9 he showed a better side when he respected Brian D for winning rather than being angry with him like the Law. to be expanded Relationships Brian D Games' original relationship with Brian was highly parasitic, using Brian's attempts to be cool to gain popularity at VGHS. Games gained respect for Brian, however, after he and Jenny defeated him. The three of them later competed together on the FPS Junior-Varsity team against the FPS Varsity team. Games Dean!!!! Rick and Moriarty to be expanded Gaming Skills Games Dean shows a great skill with dual MP7's in Episode 6 and is currently ranked 86 in the scoreboards. He is part of the JV team, and his favorite gun appears to be a submachine gun, as he quoted "Your funeral" when BrianD challenged him to use what appears to be a submachine gun. to be expanded Daily Dean Games Hosts a show called the "Daily Dean" and he spreads true or untrue gossip on it. to be expanded Quotes "But it was.. Games Time!" "Hey, I've seen these two cats meow, and it's about to be a fancy feast tonight." "Yeah the Deanster may have failed to cover Jenny, but when the going gets tough the Deanster gets.." "The name's Games. Games Dean." Appearances *Season 1, Episode 2 *Season 1, Episode 3 *Season 1, Episode 4 *Season 1, Episode 5 *Season 1, Episode 6 *Season 1, Episode 7 *Season 1, Episode 9 *Season 2, Episode 1 *Season 2, Episode 2 *Season 2, Episode 3 *Season 2, Episode 4 *Season 2, Episode 5 *Season 2, Episode 6 Dean, Games Category:Characters Category:Pages needing attention